


The Heartwarmer Cocktail

by Talliya



Series: Cocktail Friday [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, 4X3X4, Cocktail Friday, Just me making Quatre being a little shit into a trope..., M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Quatre holds a get together at his home in which he makes a drink Trowa can barely stomach.





	The Heartwarmer Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for this weeks Cocktail Friday prompt on Tumblr, @gwcocktailfriday
> 
> (Almost ever single Cocktail Friday I've done has had Quatre being a little shit... apparently it's my thing.)

 

“The Heartwarmer Cocktail!” Quatre’s voice was bright and cheery, it made Trowa wince. “It servers four. Well, the recipe I found for it does anyway. That’s why I’ve got all that Champagne and Sloe Gin. Obviously, I’ll be making up more than one batch of it, as there are more than four of us, but, here, watch.”

Quatre proceeded to grab down several fluted champagne glasses and measured out exactly 75ml or champagne into each glass. Carefully pouring the liquid into beakers - that Trowa wasn’t entirely certain he wanted to know where they came from - and then pouring the requisite amount into the glasses. He did the same with 25ml of the sloe gin. Several glasses beautifully purple and bubbly.

Trowa was suitably impressed. He watched as Quatre filled more glasses before the blonde gave him a pointed look. _Oh, right._ He’d volunteered to be waiter for Quatre’s little get together tonight. With a half smile he grabbed up the large round tray and carefully placed glasses on it, then left the kitchen bar and headed out to the adjoining living room. He made several trips before everyone there had purple alcohol in their hands. He and Quatre returned together, glasses of their own in hand. Trowa made his way to the back of the room and simply watched as Quatre headed to the front of the room and gathered everyone’s attention to him. He made a speech, welcoming everyone, and encouraging them to have fun, play cards, dance, what have you. Trowa didn’t really listen, just allowed Quatre’s voice to wash over him.

An elbow to his rips had him blinking and looking down at Duo’s huge grin, “I’m pretty sure you haven’t even had any alcohol yet, but you already look wasted.”

Trowa’s eyes narrowed and Duo cackled, “Guess that’s why you’re Trowa Winner now though, huh?”

Trowa blushed slightly and finally took his first sip of his drink. He nearly choked on it, _too tart, too tart!_ his mind screamed at him. Duo thumped his back and tried not to laugh as he watched tears form in Trowa’s eyes.

“It’s something to get used to.” Duo looked over his shoulder and encountered Quatre’s concerned gaze. He lifted his glass and Quatre took a quick swallow from his own to hide his smile. “Your husband is an evil shit.”

Trowa snorted out a laugh, “You really have no idea.”

He shook his head and downed the rest of his purple concoction before heading for the brandy he kept in the cabinet. He poured himself and Duo a glass and they settled into the quiet at the back of the room and watched as Quatre flitted around making sure everyone else was having a good time. He looked their way several times, but never came over, a fact that Duo didn’t miss.

“Why’s he not asking US how we’re doing?” Duo pouted into his sixth brandy.

Trowa chuckled, still nursing his first. “He knows us, if he tried to pull us into things like he is everyone else, we would balk. I would get super quiet and still, and you would take over.”

Duo grumbled into his cup but didn’t refute him. Trowa smiled, “That and if he came over here he’d kiss me, and never stop, and the whole night would be ruined.”

Duo snorted brandy out his nose making Trowa laugh so hard he cried. Trowa tossed a bar rag at him as he tried to calm his chortles, but Duo sputtering and cussing up a storm over it simply set him off again.

As the night died down, and people began to leave, Trowa rose to help Quatre clean up. He answered his questions about ‘what was so funny earlier’ and Quatre had to sit down he was laughing so hard. Trowa himself was a giggling mess again as he recalled Duo trying to clean the brandy off himself, cussing up a storm, and trying to breathe through his mouth because his nose hurt. All in all, it was a good ‘get together’.


End file.
